A Fool
by lilyiseverywhere
Summary: Ginny confronts Harry about their relationship after the battle of Hogwarts (rated T for mild language) please note I've made some minor changes since this story was first published


**I feel as though Harry would need a bit of prompting to ask Ginny out again after the war so this is just my opinion on how it may have happened. **

**Although I wish I could be own Harry Potter I unfortunately do not. **

It had only been a month since the battle of Hogwarts and Harry had already embarrassed himself. The day before he had been helping with the Hogwarts clean up and banged his forehead on a piece of wood Ron and Bill were carrying. The injury wasn't bad, although he did have a rather sizeable lump above his eye. Mrs Weasley had, of course, fussed over him and insisted he stay home the following day. Harry really didn't feel the need but thought it best to keep Mrs Weasley happy therefore he consented. So there he was sitting at the breakfast table in the burrow alone, everyone else had gone back to Hogwarts to continue, what was beginning to feel like, a never ending clean up.

Harry was so lost in thought that he jumped when Ginny entered the kitchen grabbing a butter beer from the cabinet.

"I thought you were at Hogwarts."

"No" she replied rather sullenly

"Andromeda is going shopping later so I offered to watch Teddy for her."

"Oh that's good" Harry felt rather awkward, he hadn't been alone with Ginny since before the Battle of Hogwarts, Ginny however sighed and rolled her eyes at him.

"What's wrong he asked her cautiously?" She looked up at him fiercely with fire in her eyes and venom in her voice.

"What's wrong? Really Harry did you just ask me what's wrong? You know for being such an excellent wizard, sometimes, you can be really dim witted." Harry just blinked at her unsure of what to say. Ginny's face was red, her eyes still fiery but her voice was softer when she spoke again

"There isn't much that makes me cry" She gulped

"When Ron left for Hogwarts after you rescued me from the chamber of secrets, after Fred and Tonks and everyone else … well you know and after Dumbledore's funeral." Harry gulped too.

"But the best feeling in the world was when I realised you were still alive, that there was still a chance I could heal from everything that happened last month. I thought things would go back to the way you were by now so I need to know if you've lost interest in" But Ginny was cut off as Harry lunged forward and kissed her. Ginny was shocked at first but she soon relented and sank into the kiss. His lips were gentle, so she tangled her hands in his messy black and pulled him closer. Both Ginny and Harry smiled as they broke apart their foreheads still pressed to together, they lingered for a moment slightly breathless.

"Bloody hell in my own kitchen" Ginny groaned internally and turned her head to glare at Ron who had apparently apparated into the kitchen with Hermione. He had a scowl on his face but she could almost see a shadow of a smile dancing across his mouth. Hermione in contrast was beaming at them as she tugged lightly at Ron hand leading him to the door. Harry however didn't take his eyes off of Ginny and mumbled at his best mate.

"Ron do us a favour and piss off" He smirked and Hermione finally yanked Ron into the hallway, hissing at him to shut up. Ginny took a step back from Harry and took a deep breath.

"He'll get used to it." She said sighing "well he won't have any choice. If he has too that is" She was avoiding making eye contact with him Harry's face fell at her words.

"I'm sorry Ginny I should have spoken to you. I wasn't sure if you would want to right now, especially after everything you went through. I didn't think I had any right to expect you to have waited for me but I do want to be with you and I" but Ginny interrupted him when she planted her lips to his. Harry pulled back and opened his mouth to speak but Ginny beat him to it. "I waited years for you Harry Potter I'm not giving up that easily."

"So you will go out with me again?" Harry said hesitantly Ginny just rolled her eyes and reached towards him damned fool she whispered inches away from him before their lips met once again.

**Authors Note **

**Thank you so much for reading, I hope you liked it. It would be amazing if you could leave a review. (Constructive criticism is appreciated) **


End file.
